Escape from the Underground
by Coraline15
Summary: It had been an entire year since Dipper and Mabel had been to Gravity Falls. As Wendy takes the twins out for a hike through the woods, the realize a hidden but devastating threat had been lurking beneath their very feet. Now finding themselves trapped many feet beneath the ground, the trio must find a way to escape before the caverns become their tomb. (Suspense/Drama)
1. Chapter 1

Escape from the Underground

 _ **Disclaimers: Dipper Pines and Co. are owned by Disney and Alex Hirsch and are all copied without permission. I have made this story for fun and not profit.**_

Writer's Note: This idea is one of the very few that kept coming back to me whenever I am working on other things or just doing things around the house. I had also been thinking about how dangerous sinkholes can be.. To those who are interested, may read onward. (Rated for suspense and bloodshed)

Prologue

Dipper and Mabel were outside the shack, working around the property and near the Mystery Shack. Even when Soos had taken over as the Mystery Shack owner, he had thought it would be a good idea to follow what Stan had done and fix up the property to make it more presentable to any possible tourists. After many days of heavy rain, the twins had been asked to replace whatever signs had fallen or rotted away. It had been a bit chilly that morning and the rain during that week, but it had thankfully warmed up to the point where they would not need to wear a jacket or sweatshirt; although, Dipper and Mabel still wore their signature vest and sweater as they worked.

The twins were in the process of hanging up a few wind-chimes and bird feeders; which had been suggested by Soos' grandmother, Abuelita. She had mentioned it would be a good way to bring authenticity to the Shack. As Mabel and Dipper were hanging up one of the last of the feeders, Mabel caught sight of the red-haired teen as she parked her bike at the base of a nearby tree. She hung back from the ladder she was standing on and wore one of her biggest smiles as she waved to her.

"Hi Wendy!" she smiled.

Dipper, who was holding onto the base of the ladder, looked over at her and felt his face flush a little.

"H-hey Wendy.." he stammered softly.

"Hey guys." Wendy grinned.

As she approached, she noticed all the feeders and feeders hanging from the roof of the Shack.

"Been kinda busy, huh?" she commented with a smirk.

"Yeah.." Dipper responded with a shrug. "Soos' grandma kinda said it would help bring more people to the Shack."

"Huh.."

As Wendy looked about, she could see the many sizes of the chimes and feeds spread about.

"I take it you guys had been at it for a while then.." she stated. "You guys look like you might need a break."

The two looked at her a bit curiously. After placing the very last feeder on the overhang of the roof, Mabel slid down the ladder and collided with Dipper, nearly knocking him over. Thankfully, Dipper kept his grip on the base of the ladder and was able to keep from falling down. Once Mabel was on the last step of the ladder, Dipper moved to the side and allowed her to step off the ladder.

"What'd you have in mind?" asked Dipper.

"There's this trail that my dad used to take us on while growing up.." Wendy replied.

"You mean like a hike?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah, man!" Wendy grinned. "C'mon.. Don't tell me you're afraid to go out in the woods.."

"I-I'm not scared!" Dipper protested, his voice slightly cracking.

Dipper cleared his throat and tried again.

"I-I mean.. I'm not scared.."

Wendy and Mabel couldn't help but chuckle as Dipper's face flushed.

"Well, then let's go." Wendy grinned. "And make sure to bring some supplies just in case."

"In case?" echoed Dipper.

"In case we spend the night." Wendy responded.

Dipper and Mabel were surprised at what Wendy was implying.

"Okay.. We should let Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford know." Dipper stated. "We don't want them to freak out about us just randomly leaving.."

Wendy gave him and Mabel and nod and soon the twins hurried into the Shack. After about twenty minutes, the duo returned, each of them carrying a backpack.

"Okay, we're ready, Wendy." Dipper grinned.

Wendy returned his grin with her one of her own.

"Okay, let's DO this!" she smiled.

And with that, the trio began their trek into the forest.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The afternoon sun had thankfully dried much of the path within the woods, making the hike through the forest a bit easier as they walked along the 'Oakwood Trail'. As the trio continued onward, Dipper and Mabel soon noticed the ground along the trail seemed to have changed. They watched as Wendy effortlessly climbed up the steep incline of stone, causing bits of gravel to tumble out of place. The duo soon followed behind her, doing their best not to slip and fall. As they made it to the top of the incline, they noticed Wendy had stopped.

"Wendy?" asked Dipper

"Look over there!" Wendy responded with a smile.

The duo looked off to where Wendy was pointing and noticed that many feet from the trail, were tall structures made from what seemed to be limestone protruding from where the ground met with the tree-line.

"C'mon, guys!" Wendy grinned, soon leaving the trail.

As the twins were about to follow behind her, Dipper noticed that many of the trees seemed to be growing at an unusual slant. It was then that he also noticed that some of the vegetation in the surrounding area seemed to be welted as if they had been out in the sun for far too long, even when many days before, it had rained quite heavily. He wasn't sure why, but something about the area didn't seem right.

"Are you sure about this, Wendy?" asked Dipper, nervously.

"Of COURSE I'm sure!" Wendy replied. "A few dead trees aren't going to scare me away."

Dipper and Mabel exchanged glances before turning to look back at Wendy, only to find she had already began to trek deeper into the forest. It had only taken them about twenty minutes to reach the area of risen pillars of limestone.

"Dude! Isn't this AWESOME!?" Wendy asked, beaming. "These must be at LEAST a hundred years OLD or something!"

As Dipper and Mabel looked at the extremely tall pillars of porous stone, they thought they looked all around them as they thought they heard a noise. The sound seemed to be that of thunder, although they did not seem to see any clouds up above them.

"That's weird.." Dipper muttered.

Mabel shrugged as she turned to her brother.

"It's probably just the wind or some-..."

"SHH!" Dipper interrupted. "Listen..."

The duo began to listen closely, stifling their breathing to better hear the noise. Dipper and Mabel soon froze as they heard the sound again and felt a cold dread wash over them as they realized the noise was emanating from beneath them. It was quiet at first, but it slowly grew louder. The duo soon turned their attention to Wendy and their blood ran cold as they noticed the ground was beginning to sag beneath her.

"Wendy!" Dipper cried, running toward her.

He gave Wendy a hard shove, knocking her over. Wendy tumbled to a stop on the ground, a few feet away from where she had been standing moments ago. As she recovered, she turned to Dipper in confusion, and stared in horror as she saw the ground beneath Dipper sink a few inches.

"Dipper..!" cried Wendy in horror.

Dipper looked up, fear evident in eyes as he could see a split beginning to form around him. As he rose to a kneeling position, Dipper's deep brown eyes met with Wendy's bright emerald ones as the ground sank another foot.

"Dipper! C'MON!" Mabel shouted, soon joining Wendy's side.

As more of the ground sank farther, Dipper gave Wendy and Mabel a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, guys.."

As he said this, the ground gave way beneath him and he plummeted into the darkness below.

"DIPPER!" cried Wendy and Mabel.

As the ground around them settled, the duo hurried toward the edge of the now massive pit, staring down into the darkness below. All they could hear were the echoes of gravel and dirt hitting the water far below them. Wendy fell back on her rump as she felt an overwhelming fear and guilt overtake her mind.

"H-he.. He saved me.." Wendy muttered. "I c-could've... B-but Dipper..."

She trailed off as the weight of the situation sunk in. Dipper had risked his life to save hers. Wendy felt a new emotion filling her at that moment as she felt her eyes grow teary. She fought back her tears as she turned back to the pit, now filled with determination.

"Dipper! Dipper don't worry!" cried Wendy. "We're gonna get you OUT!"

There came no response. Acting quickly, Wendy and Mabel eased themselves over the edge of the pit and began their descent into the massive sinkhole. Loose gravel clattered into the dark abyss of the pit as they inched their way down. The climb was slow going but they couldn't be too careful. Soon reaching the halfway point, Mabel felt the already unstable earth beginning to give way as more of the loose rock and dirt tumbled down all around them.

"Mabel!"

Wendy, thinking quickly reached toward her, gripping onto Mabel's wrist and with her other hand, swung her axe into the wall of the pit to make an anchor but found the dirt was more like clay and the axe would not take hold. Thinking quickly, Wendy tossed Mabel onto her back as she took hold of the axe with both hands, digging the axe's sharp blade into the wall of mud and clay. Mud, and gravel rained down on them as they continued their descent. Wendy gripped at the wooden handle, trying her best to slow their descent into the dark abyss. She suddenly felt the axe's blade snag on a stray tree root. For a brief but hopeful moment, she thought it would take hold. Unfortunately, Wendy felt the handle of the axe snap free from the blade, as it could not hold up to their weight, especially considering they had been falling at such a high rate. The duo let out cries of fear as they plunged into the darkness below.

 **Author's Notes: I will try to get more up soon.. Btw, i** **t had been mentioned that if the ground is uneven and there are unusual noises coming from near the area, it is possible that a sinkhole may occur..**


	2. Chapter 2

Part One

Mabel groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. As she looked up, she saw the world upside-down. It was then she realized she was lying on her back. Mabel painfully rolled onto her side. As she did so, she realized she was still wearing her backpack, which had broken much of her fall.

She rubbed her aching head and winced in pain as she touched the tender spot. Pulling her hand away her eyes went wide as she saw her fingers and palm were covered in a deep crimson.

"O-oh my.." Mabel whimpered.

As she was about to panic, Mabel looked around as a sudden realization hit her.

"Wendy?"

She turned around and froze as she saw Wendy sprawled out on the ground. Mabel stood up, cringing at the pain in her back.

"Wendy!"

She hurried to her friend, and found her halfway submerged in a pool of water. Scrapes and bruises covered her from head to foot.

"Wendy?"

Mabel shook her gently, causing Wendy to groan. Wendy let out a cough and shivered as she rose stiffly out of the cold and muddy water. Mabel carefully helped Wendy up onto dry land.

"T-thanks.." Wendy shivered.

Mabel nodded and soon looked around. They seemed to be in a cave of sorts. It was then, Mabel suddenly remembered.

"Dipper..." Mabel gasped.

Mabel stood up a bit too quickly, causing her to become a bit dizzy. She began to look all around for her brother nonetheless.

"Dipper?" called Mabel.

Wendy and Mabel began to search, knowing time may be running out. As the duo quickened their search for Dipper, they froze as they saw piles of freshly fallen rock and earth. Lying next to the piles was an all too familiar backpack.

"Dipper.." Wendy whispered.

She and Mabel both hurried toward the pile of earth and winced as they sank waist deep into the cold, muddy water. The two frantically began to dig.

"Don't worry Dipper! We're right HERE!" Mabel assured as they continued digging.

After what seemed to have been hours, Wendy and Mabel halted their digging as they uncovered him.

"Dipper..?"

As they moved closer, Dipper made a weak groan.

"Dipper? Dipper, we're here!" Mabel whimpered.

Dipper's eyes fluttered as he slowly opened them.

M...Mabel?" he croaked.

Mabel smiled tearfully as she once again began to dig through the rubble. Wendy looked on in horror. A deep guilt formed in her heart as she saw Dipper once again, drift into unconsciousness.

"Wendy! Wendy help me get him OUT!"

Mabel's shouts snapped Wendy out of her thoughts and she soon began to help her dig again. After what seemed to have been far too long, they freed him from the rubble. Wendy very carefully lifted Dipper up from the pile of earth and rock, holding him gently. Her guilt grew stronger as she saw the state he was in.

Dipper's skin was marred with bruises and gashes from the fall as well as the bits of rock that had once buried him. The left side of his face was covered in blood from the deep gash running from his forehead, down his left temple. All of the color soon drained from Wendy's face as she saw the worst of his injuries. Dipper's right leg was bent at an impossible angle, causing his foot to face the wrong way. As Wendy stared on in horror, she could hear Mabel throwing up from somewhere behind her. Wendy steadied her breathing, trying to keep herself calm as she shakily stood up. She then proceeded to make her way back over to dry land. After regaining a bit of her composure, Mabel soon joined her.

"We need to get out of here.." Wendy muttered.

She then turned to Mabel, a look of determination on her face.

"Mabel, search around and see if there's anything straight and sturdy.."

Mabel nodded and began to look throughout the cavern to find anything useful. After a few moments, she found a few branches lying within the piles of disturbed earth. Though the branches were slightly curved, they were the closest she could find that were thick enough that they would not break.

Dipper stirred, slowly regaining consciousness again. He could hear muffled voices around him, but he could barely hear them through the ringing in his ears. His head was swimming and he felt a wave of nausea wash over him. Despite his weakened state, he slowly began to try and sit up. He was met with someone gently easing him back down.

"Easy Dipper.." Wendy whispered gently. "You took quite a beating from the fall.."

As she said this, Wendy tore a strip from her already ruined flannel shirt and carefully began to clean the blood from Dipper's face.

"W...Wendy?" Dipper groaned. "W-where..?"

"Ssshhhhh..." Wendy soothed. "We're somewhere underground.."

Dipper's eyes grew wide as his heart started to race. As he moved, he let out an agonized cry as pain shot up his undoubtedly broken leg.

"Dipper.. You need to calm down.." Wendy instructed softly. "It's going to be okay.."

Dipper looked up at her, his eyes brimming with tears from the pain.

"W-why.. W-why did you..?"

He trailed off, trying to fight back the pain and nausea. Wendy felt her heart sink into her gut.

"T-this was my fault.." she muttered.

"Wendy.. No it's not.." Dipper tried to assure her.

"Yes it WAS..!" she nearly shouted. "This wouldn't have happened if I had just stayed on the trail instead of being and adventure crazed IDIOT.."

Dipper gave her a concerned expression but Wendy didn't look at him. She kept her gaze downward, allowing her fiery red hair to cover much of her face.

"Wendy.. Wendy, LOOK at me.." Dipper ordered, trying his best to have authority in his voice.

Wendy lifted her head and Dipper stared at her in shocked silence. He could see tears in her eyes.

"Wendy.. Wendy, this isn't YOU..." Dipper frowned, his expression becoming concern.

"Y-you could have DIED, Dipper!" Wendy shouted. "D-Don't you know you could've-..!?"

As Wendy trailed off, Dipper stiffly placed a hand on her shoulder. He had never seen Wendy this upset, let alone seeing her cry, and seeing her in that state was.. Unsettling.. Thankfully, Wendy had dried much of her tears as Mabel returned from her search. Wendy looked over and gave her a nod as she regained her composure.

"Okay Dipper.. Listen carefully.." Wendy instructed slowly. "I'm going to try and fix your leg.."

"M...my..."

Dipper turned to look and lost all color in his face.

"O-oh... O-OHHH!?"

Dipper's voice cracked as he stared on in horror. He began to hyperventilate as a sick feeling rose within him.

"Dipper..? Dipper...!"

Wendy gently grabbed his chin and turned his head to look at her.

"Calm down.. We're going to try and fix it.."

Dipper swallowed thickly and nodded. Mabel moved closer and handed the branches to Wendy. After doing so, she moved to Dipper's side, taking his hand in her own. Wendy ripped one of the sleeves from her flannel and wrapped it around a one of the smaller branches, handing it to Dipper. Realizing what it was for, Dipper's face flushed as he hesitantly gripped the cloth covered branch in his teeth. He clenched his eyes shut and breathed in sharply through his nose as Wendy gingerly took hold of his leg. Wendy had never set a bone before, but she knew it was the only way to fix it until they could find help.

"Ready..?" asked Wendy.

Dipper whimpered with a nod as he bit down harder.

"Okay.. On three.." Wendy stated. "One.. Two.."

Wendy suddenly applied pressure and with one quick motion..

 ** _CRACK!_**

Dipper screamed into the cloth covered branch as an intense agony went through him. Mabel instinctively jerked back as Dipper tightly gripped her hand.

"It's okay.." Mabel assured, wincing a little at the death-grip.

Seeing his distress, Wendy rubbed Dipper's shoulder comfortingly and Dipper looked up. Fresh tears slipped down his face as he breathed heavily from the pain. Wendy gave him a reassuring smile before turning back to the task at hand. She looked at his leg, wanting to make sure it had been set properly. Despite it being covered in blood, his leg seemed to have been put back correctly.

After making sure to keep Dipper's leg as straight as possible, Wendy tore the other sleeve from her shirt and began to carefully wrap his leg up with the provided branches. Wendy soon finished the makeshift splint and carefully took the branch from Dipper's mouth. Dipper winced at the pain in his jaw as he tried to close his mouth, tears of pain still slipping down his cheeks. Mabel continued to hold Dipper's hand.

"We will need to get a fire going.." Wendy stated. "It'll be night soon.."

"I-I'll go look.." Mabel stammered.

As Mabel went to look, Wendy turned her attention to Dipper.

"Y-you okay?"

Dipper only whimpered in response as he curled up on the ground.

"Hey.. Heeey..." Wendy soothed gently. "C'mon.. It's okay.."

She gently wiped his tears away.

"Wendy.. W-why did you guys follow me down here..?" he whimpered.

"Because we're not letting you die down here.." Wendy replied, pulling him into a gentle hug.

"I didn't want you to... T-to-.."

"Ssshhhhhh..."

"Wendy.. Y-you could've died if I.."

He trailed off as he found himself looking into her brilliant emerald green eyes.

"I.."

Wendy looked at him, a bit confused. Dipper pulled away as a flush formed on his face.

"I-I'm sorry.."

"Huh?"

Dipper looked at the ground.

"Listen Wendy.. Even though we're only three years apart.. And I'm thirteen now.. I.. I'm just not sure.."

Wendy looked at him in surprise.

"Dipper..?"

He turned his gaze toward the far wall.

"Dipper.. W-what are you..?"

"I'm sorry Wendy.."

Mabel soon returned with some wood but stopped as she watched them from afar.

"It's not that I don't like you, Wendy.. I just.."

He bit his lip. Mabel looked on with a growing sadness as Dipper took a shaky breath.

"I always find some way of pulling you and everyone else into these messes.. I..." Dipper sighed as he looked away. "I'm... I'm sorry.. I'm sorry you ever met someone like me, Wendy.."

Wendy stared at him as she saw tears falling from his eyes. After a moment, she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh Dipper... Don't you understand..? You mean the WORLD to me..."

As Wendy held onto him, she felt his arms grip onto her as he buried his face into her shoulder. Wendy looked up and found Mabel staring back. Wendy gave a quick but soft nod and Mabel soon approached. As she approached, she could hear Dipper's quiet sobs. Wendy began to gently rub his back and froze as Dipper's grip grew tighter with a soft pained whimper. She could hear his breathing was rather shallow.

"Dipper?"

Dipper whimpered and let out a series of painful coughs, which grew in intensity. Wendy looked at Mabel with a look of fear on her face.

"Dipper? Dipper what's wrong?" Mabel wanted to know.

Dipper lifted his head with a weak groan. Wendy stared at him, her fear slowly becoming stronger as she see blood trickling out from between his lips. Mabel felt tears forming in her eyes as she saw the trickle of deep crimson.

"Mabel..?" asked Dipper. "What's wrong? A-are you ok-?"

He was cut off by another coughing fit. The severity had increased and Dipper was now finding it hard to breathe. Tears of fear and horror fell from Mabel's eyes as she saw her brother in such a horrible state.

"Dipper.." Wendy instructed gently. "Take slow.. Deep breaths.."

Dipper clenched his eyes shut as he tried to do as instructed. After about minute of this, Dipper's pained coughing slowly eased up. As Dipper's posture relaxed against her, Wendy looked over at Mabel and frowned.

"We need to get going now.." she stated. "The fire can wait.."

Mabel, still in tears, nodded shakily as Wendy stood up.

"C'mon.." Wendy muttered softly. "We should get going.."

Wendy winced at a sharp pain in her body as she began to walk. The adrenaline of the fall seemed to have finally run out. She, however, was more concerned about getting Dipper to safety as well as trying to figure out a way to escape the caves. As Wendy looked over at Mabel, she noticed her limping slightly.

"Mabel?"

"I'm fine.. M-my back and my head just kind of hurts.." Mabel replied, wincing a little. "H-how's Dipper?"

Wendy turned back to her friend resting bridal style in her arms. Wendy bit her lip, a sadness and deep concern washing over her as she noticed his breathing was a bit shallow. She turned to Mabel, her concern evident on her face.

"He's not doing very well.." Wendy confessed, looking back at Dipper.

"W-Wendy..?"

"Mabel.. L-look at him.." Wendy responded shakily. "We don't know what other injuries he might have..!"

"We can't just give up, Wendy!" Mabel whimpered, her voice cracking.

"I KNOW that, Mabel!" Wendy nearly shouted.

Noticing Mabel's wince, Wendy sighed.

"I know.." she muttered softly.

Her determination soon returned to her.

"We'll call Stan and Ford.. I'm not sure if I'll get any reception here.. But we're not giving up on Dipper.."

Mabel nodded as she continued to follow behind Wendy, making sure to hold onto the backpacks as they would need whatever supplies they could to make it through the night.

 **Author's Note: I will try to write more soon..**


	3. Chapter 3

Part Two

Dipper awoke to the dull aches in his body. As he moved, he found his body covered by a thick blanket. At first, he wondered if the events from before had all been a dream. That was, until he tried to get up. He cringed as a sharp pain shot up his right leg. Dipper wanted to scream but all he could manage was to make a pained whimper.

Wendy who was watching out for anything dangerous. She turned toward him as she heard his cries of pain and hurried to his side the best she could.

"Dipper? Dipper are you okay?"

"Wendy.." Dipper croaked.

Dipper let out a cough from the use of his voice. His throat burned painfully. Wendy looked at him with deep concern. She began to search through one of the packs until she found three bottles of water as well as a canteen. Wendy took out one of the bottles and moved to Dipper's side, carefully helping him sit up.

"Here.. Drink this.."

Dipper blushed a little at Wendy's gentleness as she helped him drink water. After a moment, he stiffly took the bottle from her and wrapped his cracked lips around its rim. He swallowed down a few large mouthfuls.

"U-uh.. Thanks.." he muttered.

His voice sounded less pained. Wendy smiled a little before she frowned and turned to look over at Mabel who was fast asleep near the wall.

"Wendy?" asked Dipper.

Wendy sighed.

"I really shouldn't have gone off that trail.." she muttered softly.

"Wendy.."

"No, Dipper.. This was all because I had to see those pillars.." Wendy replied. "And now.. We're all stuck underground.."

Dipper felt a sadness as he turned to look over at his sister. He felt determination overtake him and he stiffly stood up.

"Dipper, you shouldn't-.."

Wendy was cut off by Dipper's look of determination.

"I'm fine, Wendy.." he responded. "I know I seemed like a big BABY before.. But I need to suck it up anyway.. So I'm fine.."

Dipper winced a little as he began to painfully limp over to his sister.

"Mabel?"

Mabel groaned as she stirred.

"Dipper?"

Dipper smiled a little as he painfully knelt down to help her up. Mabel groaned as she began to feel queasy.

"Are you okay?" asked Dipper.

It was then he took notice of the large gash near the back of her head, which was bleeding quite badly.

"Mabel, you're hurt!" he exclaimed, deeply concerned.

"Dipper.. I.. I d-don't feel so good.."

Mabel doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach. She then began to throw up painfully onto the stone floor. Rather than stepping back in disgust, Dipper gently rubbed his sister's back comfortingly.

"It's gonna be okay.." Dipper soothed gently.

As Mabel slowly began to recover, Wendy had made her way over to them.

"Mabel?"

Mabel whimpered in response. Wendy moved closer to her.

"C'mon, Mabel.." she started, carefully lifting her up. "I think you should get some rest this time.."

Mabel mumbled something weakly as she began to dose off. Dipper looked at his sister with deep concern.

"Don't worry.. We'll find a way out of here.." Wendy assured him gently.

Dipper smiled a little but frowned as he noticed Wendy wince a bit as she tried to walk.

"Wendy?"

"I-I'm fine.." Wendy muttered.

However, when Wendy took a step, she felt her legs give out. Thankfully, she hadn't dropped Mabel in the process.

"Wendy.." said Dipper. "Wendy.. You need to rest.."

"No, Dipper.. We have to find a way to-.."

Wendy suddenly took in a sharp breath and nearly doubled over. Dipper looked at her and was horrified to see deep crimson had begun to stain her flannel on her left side.

"O-oh my God.. Wendy!?" Dipper gasped in horror.

Wendy looked at her side and winced as she shakily pressed her hand against it. She cringed as she felt the fabric stick to her wound.

"I never noticed that.." Wendy breathed out, painfully.

Dipper looked at her with growing concern.

"I-in any case.." Wendy started.

She then forced herself to stand up again.

"W-we still need to get out of here.."

"But Wendy-"

"Dipper.. I'll be fine.." Wendy insisted. "I'm more concerned about you guys getting out safely."

Dipper bit his lower lip as he saw Wendy beginning to head farther into the caves. He began to follow behind her, though the makeshift splint was making it a bit difficult. Wendy, for her part, kept at a slow pace, to ensure Dipper would not be left behind.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Wendy led the way through the caves with Dipper following close behind her. After getting a bit of rest, Mabel had joined their trek. They walked for what had to have been hours now and the tunnels seemed to only lead them farther underground. As they continued on, their concern for Wendy began to grow stronger.

Wendy took in slow and painful breaths as she walked, her legs trembling with each step, as if they were going to give out beneath her. She gritted her teeth painfully as the deep gash in her side wept her life blood.

"W-Wendy..?" asked Dipper.

Wendy coughed in response as she slowed to a halt as the twins reached her.

"Wendy.. We need to STOP.." Dipper insisted.

Wendy looked at him and the twins stepped back in horror. They could see blood dribbling from her lips as she gasped for breath. Wendy tried to speak but began to feel lightheaded and she fell to her knees.

"Wendy!" cried Mabel, now in tears.

Dipper moved closer to his friend as she painfully gripped at her side. Dipper hesitated before reaching out to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. Wendy very weakly lifted her head, her fair skin now looked ashen.

"Wendy.. Wendy please.. We need to stop.. A-at least for now.." begged Dipper, feeling tears beginning to form. "Please.. Wendy..?"

Wendy looked into his deep brown eyes and could see fear in them.. Fear for her.. Wendy coughed and weakly nodded, soon lying on the stone floor. Dipper sat beside her, rubbing her shoulder soothingly while Mabel went through their supplies.

"We have gauze and disinfectant.. B-but that's all.." Mabel informed them.

"It will have to do for now.." Dipper stated, turning to look at her.

Mabel nodded and soon they went to work. Wendy winced as Mabel pulled back the stained fabric. Dipper felt a pain in his heart as he saw the deep gash along her left side. Her once pristine white undershirt was sliced up and stained a deep crimson.

"I'm so sorry, Wendy.." Dipper whimpered softly.

Wendy coughed and after clearing the blood from her mouth she smiled.

"Hey.." she coughed. "It's gonna take me than a small cut to take me out, Dipper.."

Dipper and Mabel stared at her incredulously.

"Small!?"

Dipper's voice slightly cracked, though he didn't care at the moment.

"Wendy, you're side is completely sliced OPEN!"

Wendy turned her head and spat out a bit of blood on the floor.

"It's just a cut.." Wendy replied, stubbornly. "It's not like I was cut in half.."

Dipper opened his mouth to retort but immediately closed his mouth again. Soon, he sighed and nodded. As he carefully began to clean the wound, it began to bleed freshly as Dipper cleaned away the dried blood. As he worked, Wendy cringed as the liquid stung painfully. Wendy bit her lip, trying to fight back the pain. Though Wendy took slow and steady breaths, Mabel could tell her pain was still evident. She noticed Wendy was digging her nails into the stone floor, hard enough that her fingers were beginning to bleed. Noticing this, Mabel each both of Wendy's hands to not only keep her from injuring herself further, but to ensure her it would be okay. Mabel winced as Wendy's grip was much stronger than her brother's and would possibly be enough to break her hands. Dipper finished with cleaning the wound and soon began to carefully wrap gauze around Wendy's midsection, making sure it was on snug against her body. Wendy let go of Mabel's hands as Dipper finished.

"T-thanks.." Wendy said.

She tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. Though Mabel's hands were a bit sore from the intense grip, she smiled and nodded. Dipper looked at Wendy and Wendy looked back, seeing the worry in her friend's eyes.

"It's okay, Dipper.." she assured him. "I should be okay for a while.."

Dipper bit his lower lip as he looked at her. Wendy smiled at him reassuringly before turning to Mabel, who was massaging her hands a bit painfully.

"Sorry about that.." Wendy muttered a bit sheepishly. "I kinda forget my own strength sometimes."

"I-it's fine.." Mabel grinned a little painfully.

Wendy soon turned to Dipper and after a moment, she began to try and stand up. Regardless of the pain and how serious her injuries were, Wendy fought through it.

"C'mon.." she said. "We've wasted enough time here.."

Dipper and Mabel were shocked by how Wendy was still forcing herself to continue on. Even with an injury like hers, she still refused to stop. Dipper wanted to stop her; to tell her it was a horrible idea and that she needed to rest, even for a while. He, however, knew there was no reasoning with her. When Wendy's mind was set on a task, there was no talking her out of it. He just hoped; as he and Mabel followed behind her, that Wendy would not drive herself to the point of collapsing and never getting up again.

 **Author's Note: I will try to get more up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Part Three

Ford was sitting at the living room table busily working on a project, occasionally turning to glance out the window. He had a feeling of something wasn't right. The twins had told him and Stan they would possibly be out during the night and had left that afternoon. Even when Dipper and Mabel said they may be back from their hike later the next day. However, as time went on, his concern became stronger. It was now mid-afternoon and the twins had yet to return. Ford glanced over at the phone, resting on the table and while he knew Dipper or Mabel would have called by now, there still had not been any incoming calls. Hesitantly, Ford picked up the phone and began to dial. He then waited for someone to answer. However, just as he was about to speak, into the phone, there was a low beeping emanating from the device. Ford looked at the phone and stared at the large letters splayed across the screen.. 'No Connection'. Ford had an uneasy feeling as he tried again, only to receive the same message as before. Giving up, Ford put the phone away and looked up. Something about all of this felt wrong.. Very, very wrong.. Looking out the window, Ford could see the rain was picking up.

"Is everything alright, Señor?" asked a gentle voice.

Ford nearly jumped and turned to see Abuelita approaching from the kitchen with a tray of tea.

"Oh.. Hello Miss Ramirez."

"Please, call me Abuelita." Abuelita replied gently. "I had brought you some tea."

"Thank you.."

He carefully took a cup.

"I just have this terrible feeling.." Ford began, mostly speaking to himself. "I can't help but think something might have happened."

That was when Stan and Soos walked in.

"Hey, you seen the kids?" asked Stan.

Ford's expression grew dark.

"No.." he muttered softly. "They have been gone for way too long.. They should have been back by now."

He then stood from the table, turning back to the window.

"Oh, come on," Stan said. "I'm sure they're fine.. They have Wendy with them."

Ford gave him a look.

"I could not get any connection when I tried to call them!" Ford argued. "We need to look for them."

He quickly began to gather supplies to head out of the Shack. Stan and Abuelita watched as Soos began to help Ford in gathering up what they may need to trek out into the forest.

"I think you guys are looking into this too much." Stan muttered.

"Are you telling me that you are not at least a small bit concerned about them?" Ford questioned.

His voice was growing angrier as he continued to speak.

"You are not concerned one BIT!?"

Stan cringed at his shouting but soon glowered at him.

"Of COURSE I am!" Stan huffed. "I just don't know where we could even possibly START!"

"We can START on the trail they told us about.." Ford replied, shouldering a large coil of rope. "They mentioned a trail head somewhere in the forest behind the Shack.."

"We're right behind ya, Mr. Ford Pines." Soos said with a salute.

With that being said, the three of them finished gathering supplies and quickly headed out of the Shack, leaving Abuelita standing near the table.

"I go check on the pies now.." Abuelita stated before heading into the kitchen, still carrying tray of tea.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Wendy, Dipper, and Mabel continued their trek through the tunnels. It had gotten much colder the farther they walked. Wendy angrily gripped her phone as the letters on the front continued to splay 'No Connection'.

"D*mn it!" Wendy growled.

She smacked the side of the cell, hoping it would somehow fix the problem. Wendy was surprised the cell was even still working, considering they had fallen from what had to have been twenty or so feet. Though she could see the screen had long spider-web cracks, the rest of the phone was surprisingly still intact.

"I guess calling Stan or Ford is out.." Wendy muttered, placing the phone back in her pocket.

Dipper and Mabel continued to become more concerned as they continued on.

"Wendy?" asked Dipper.

He flinched as Wendy turned sharply with a dark look. As their eyes met, Wendy's expression softened and she turned away with a sigh.

"W-Wendy.. T-this wasn't your fault.." Dipper told her, taking her hand.

Wendy turned to look at him. Dipper looked back at her, his eyes meeting with hers again as he gave her a sad smile. Wendy soon sighed as she stopped walking. She then stiffly began to sit on the stone floor, confusing Dipper and Mabel.

"We.. W-we should rest.." Wendy muttered.

The twins looked at her in shocked confusion.

"W-Wendy..?"

Wendy turned to look at her friends.

"I-I'm sorry.." she whispered.

Dipper moved closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. He soon turned to Mabel.

"Mabel, we should probably get a fire started.." he instructed. "We need to stay warm.."

Mabel nodded and quickly began to look for some wood as well as other supplies in the packs they had brought. Dipper turned back to Wendy and hesitantly brushed back some of her hair from her face.

"Wendy.. Wendy it's okay.."

Wendy looked back at him, her emerald green eyes filled with sadness and deep regret. It concerned Dipper more to see her like this. Wendy was supposed to be the strong one of the group. She was Wendy Corduroy, the strongest and bravest person they ever knew. However, as he looked at her more, he felt a pain in his heart. Dipper hesitated but soon pulled her into a tight hug. Wendy bit her lip and reluctantly hugged him back.

Mabel returned with some wood she had found and stopped as she saw the two holding each other, a look of concern showing on her face.

"It's going to be okay, Wendy.. I promise it will.."

Wendy let out a soft chuckle.

"I feel like we may have switched personalities or something.." she joked softly.

Dipper smiled a little to which Wendy smiled back. Wendy playfully ruffled Dipper's hair, to which Dipper chuckled. Mabel smiled as she watched them. After a moment, Mabel made her way over and began to build a pit for the fire. With Wendy and Dipper's help, the pit was soon finished and using two sharp rocks, Wendy started the fire, illuminating the area around them.

 **Author's Note: I would like to thank the help of fereality for helping me out with this chapter ^_^ I will try to get more up soon..**


	5. Chapter 5

Part Four

The trio sat beside the fire, enjoying the warmth and light. After a moment, Wendy turned to look over at Dipper.

"So.. How is your leg?" Wendy asked finally.

Dipper's smile faded a little.

"A-actually.. I.. I can't really feel it.."

Wendy looked at him, horrified by this new information.

"L-let me see.."

Dipper moved closer to her and though his leg felt a bit numb, he could still feel a dull ache. Wendy looked it over and her face lost all color.

"Dipper.. Your leg is swollen!"

"W-what!?"

"I KNEW you shouldn't have been walking on it!" Wendy exclaimed. "This is exactly why I said you shouldn't!"

Dipper winced at her shouting. Mabel moved over to her brother and took his hand. Wendy looked at the two and soon sighed.

"I-I'm sorry.. I-I didn't mean to yell at you.."

Wendy looked at the floor. Dipper gently took her hand.

"I-it's okay.." he assured her. "How are you holding up, Wendy?"

Wendy looked up.

"I-it kinda hurts.. B-but I can deal with it.."

Dipper smiled a little. He then turned to his sister.

"How have you been doing?" he asked her.

"My head still kinda hurts.." replied Mabel. "My back doesn't hurt as much as before though.."

Dipper nodded and was about to speak when he heard something from within the cave.

"Guys.. D-do you hear that?"

All three of them went silent. Dipper listened closely and thought he could hear what sounded like running water.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ford, Stan, and Soos trudged through forest as the torrential rain pounded against the dirt path. Quick flashes of bright white light illuminated the trees the trees above them as they searched for Wendy and the twins.

"Dipper!" called Ford

"Mabel! Wendy!" Stan shouted.

"Where ARE ya, dudes!?" added Soos.

Ear-shattering booms echoed from all around them as they trekked along the trail. As they progressed through the forest, they stopped as they caught sight of what seemed to be limestone protruding from the ground not far from the trail.

"Look! Over THERE!" shouted Ford.

Ford hurried over to the pillars. Stan and Soos followed behind him. They stopped as they noticed Ford kneeling upon the ground just a foot before a massive pit near the limestone pillars.

"Mr. Ford?" asked Soos in confusion.

Ford turned toward them with a grim expression. In his hands was what seemed to be a hat. It was not just any hat, but a light blue and white hat. In the center of the hat.. Was a light blue pine-tree.

Stan reached out and took the hat from his brother while Soos looked on with growing fear and dread. Ford looked into the massive pit, removing the coil of rope from his shoulder. He began to tie one end of the rope around one of the exposed tree roots, pulling it taut before tossing it down into the pit. Ford soon turned toward them

"Come on.. We need to find them.."

Ford took hold of the rope and slowly made his way down into the sinkhole. As Stan and Soos followed behind him, they took notice that much of the clay and mud was beginning to come loose from the walls as the torrential rain began to wash it down into the caves and tunnels below. They had to be careful not to slip or fall as the descended into the pit.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The trio continued to look about the cave to find the source of the running water. The cascading noise of rushing water intensified as it became louder. The three suddenly had an uneasy feeling as they could see bits of tree branches beginning to flow into the cavern along with the water. Their gaze slowly rose to look toward where they came into the tunnels and their blood ran cold. What had started as a soft trickle of water, was now a raging river. Mabel let out a cry of fear as the water plowed into them, knocking them off their feet as the water smashed against the hard stone walls of the tunnel. Dipper broke the surface, gasping for air. He frantically looked all around him for his sister or Wendy. The water was freezing cold.

"WENDY! MABEL!" Dipper cried, struggling to stay afloat.

"DIPPER!"

Dipper turned to see Wendy close by, hanging onto the rocky wall to keep from being swept away by the current. Dipper struggled to swim toward her. The water pummeled against them as Wendy took hold of him by the arm. As Wendy tried to get to safety, they saw Mabel break the surface and be pulled along by the current.

"MABEL!" Dipper cried.

Forgetting his own safety, Dipper let go of Wendy and did his best to swim to his sister's aid.

"Dipper!" Wendy cried out.

She soon let go of the wall and began to follow behind him, trying her best to swim through the current. Wendy winced as the cold became overwhelming. However, she pressed onward, not wanting to lose her closest friends to the raging current.

After what seemed to be hours, Dipper found his sister. Mabel was clinging to an outcropping of rock farther along in tunnel. Dipper struggled to swim with his broken leg but soon made it to his sister, grabbing onto the stone as best as he could.

"Mabel! I'm HERE!"

"Dipper..!" Mabel whimpered.

"Don't worry! I'm gonna get you out of here!"

With that being said, Dipper took hold of his sister's arm to have her grab onto him. Mabel, however, refused to let go.

"I CAN'T!" she whimpered, gripping tighter on to the rock.

"Yes you CAN!" Dipper replied.

They felt another wave of water crash into them, causing Mabel to whimper.

"Mabel! You need to do it NOW!"

Mabel looked up at her brother, who stared back at her with a determined but stern expression on his face.

"You have to TRUST me!"

Mabel was on the verge of tears but nodded and took hold of her brother. Dipper then let go of the rock and began to try and swim back to where he and Wendy had been moments before. He felt a rush of adrenaline as he furiously began to swim against the current. He could feel the dull aches returning but he ignored them.

"Dipper!"

Dipper turned toward the voice and saw Wendy not too far from where they were. She held onto a nearby ledge, trying her best to keep from falling in.

"Wendy!" cried Mabel.

Dipper quickly began to paddle toward her with Mabel still holding onto him around the shoulders. However, Dipper could feel exhaustion beginning to take hold and fought to keep his head above water. Wendy reached for them from the ledge. She managed to reach Mabel, grabbing onto her and pulling her onto dry land just as Dipper's grip slipped from the ledge. The two watched in horror as Dipper sunk below the surface.

"DIPPER!"

Wendy leapt from the ledge, leaving Mabel behind as she swam to Dipper's aid. Wendy fought to stay afloat as the pain in her side began to worsen. However, Wendy couldn't stop, she had to find him. As Wendy swam through the current, she could make out a shape drifting aimlessly through the water.

"Dipper!"

As Wendy dove beneath the surface of the water, she squinted into the murky depths around her. Just a few feet from her, she could see him. Wendy's heart ached as she noticed the calm and almost serene expression on his unconscious face. Acting quickly, Wendy took hold of him and soon broke the surface. She hold onto him, trying her best to keep him afloat on her back. Wendy forced her limbs to move through the freezing water, trying her best to keep above the water. She took hold of any of the jagged rocks that were scattered throughout the tunnel, making an effort to try and get back to Mabel.

"Wendy! Dipper!"

Wendy looked up. Her vision was dulled and blurry from the murky water, but she forced herself toward the voice. Eventually, she found her way back. Wendy fought to hold onto Dipper as she climbed up to Mabel, finding much of the water had receded away from the ledge and revealed it to be a small cliff-face.

With one last push, Wendy lifted herself up onto the ledge, an unconscious Dipper surprisingly still sprawled across her back. Wendy collapsed onto the ledge, causing Dipper to slip off and roll to a stop beside her on the ground. Wendy could hear someone calling to her, but it seemed muffled. She lifted her head and rose to her hands and knees. Wendy coughed, the murky water having mixed with her own blood as it dribbled from her mouth. As she lifted her head to look up, she shivered as the pain from her side began to overwhelm her. Wendy squinted and thought she could see three others waiting with Mabel. It was the last thing she could remember before collapsing to the ground in sheer exhaustion and slipping into unconsciousness.

 **Author's Note: I will try to get more up soon..**


	6. Chapter 6

Part Five

Wendy could hear a faint beeping from close by. As she began to focus on it, she found it beginning to mesh with distant voices. Wendy let out a weak groan as she opened her eyes. At first, she couldn't really see aside from shadows moving in and out of her vision. Wendy tried to concentrate on the voices again but could barely understand them as they seemed far away. She tried to move but felt a sharp pain throughout her entire body.

 _'What happened? W-where am I?'_

Wendy blinked a few times and soon her vision began to clear. As Wendy looked up, she could see..

"Dipper?" she croaked weakly.

Dipper smiled back. As she looked at him, she could see tears were falling down his cheeks.

"Wendy.."

He threw his arms around her, hugging her tight as tears slipped down his face. All around her, she could see Mabel and Soos, along with Stan, and Ford who were smiling back at her.

"Welcome back, Wendy." Stan grinned, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome back?" asked Wendy, a bit confused. "What happened? Where are we?"

"We're at the Mystery Shack," Ford answered. "We're in the lab.. Stanley, Soos, and I went to look for you after you hadn't returned to the Shack.."

"H-how long was I out?" asked Wendy.

They all gave her concerned looks before Dipper spoke up.

"Wendy.. Y-you were asleep for three days.."

"T-THREE DAYS!?" Wendy gasped, shooting up out of the bed.

She collapsed back onto the bed, cringing at the sudden movement.

"Easy Wendy.." Dipper soothed. "You were in bad shape.. I mean, I know my leg was broken.. But you were... W-were..."

Ford placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder comfortingly.

"You were cut open very badly.." Ford continued for Dipper. "It was a miracle you that you were still alive.."

Wendy stared at him in shocked silence before turning to each of her friends in turn. Mabel and Dipper were both covered in bandages and Dipper's leg was now in a proper splint. Wendy then turned her attention to her own injuries. She found her entire midsection was wrapped in a thick swathe of bandages.

"Thankfully, Poindexter here knew how to fix you up." Stan commented, gesturing to his brother with a grin.

Wendy glanced up again.

"H-how did we get out though? I.. I don't.."

Wendy trailed off.

"When the water died down, we followed the tunnels down to Lake Gravity Falls.." Ford explained. "Then Stanley brought us back in the car."

Wendy slumped back against the bed, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"I... I..."

Dipper gently took Wendy's hand, gripping it tightly.

"We should give them a moment.." Ford suggested.

Everyone else nodded and soon they left the room, leaving Wendy and Dipper alone in the room. As they left the room, Dipper turned to looked at Wendy but she couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Wendy..?"

Wendy shut her eyes tightly, feeling her tears starting to slip down her cheeks as the days' events finally sunk in.

"Wendy.. Wendy it's okay.."

Dipper reached up and gently brushed her tears away. After finding a bit of her strength, Wendy pulled Dipper into a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad you're okay.." Dipper told her, hugging her tightly.

They both were silent for a bit before Dipper spoke up.

"We wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you.. Y-you know that right?"

Wendy looked up, her emerald eyes soon meeting with Dipper's. Dipper smiled back at her as he took her hand. Wendy bit her lip as she tried to find her voice. However, Dipper soon pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"It's okay Wendy.." Dipper soothed, holding her tightly. "I promise I will be here for you.."

Wendy smiled as she held him close to her.

"I know.." she whispered softly.

The two continued their embrace, neither of them wanting to let the other go.

Unbeknownst to them, Mabel had hung back and was watching from out of sight. She watched with growing joy at the sight before turning to Waddles who nuzzled her, wanting her attention after not seeing her in nearly a week.

"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Mabel happily.

Waddles made a confused squeal as Mabel turned back to Dipper and Wendy with a knowing smile.

 **The End**

 **Author's Notes: So ends another story.. I do apologize if it seemed a bit rushed.. And if there had been curtain things that I should've added to it.. But I had been extremely busy lately, especially with working around the house.. Still, I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
